Alyson Winchester: Texting and Trouble
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Pre-teen Aly is still getting used to having a cell phone and needs to learn how to use it and manage her time. Contains spanking; Don't Like It, Don't Read. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my page for more stories with Alyson Winchester. The main story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there is now a sequel called 'Winchester Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. There are also several short stories about Aly at different ages.**

 **You know that excitement you get when you see that there's a new chapter published of your favorite fic? Writers feel that same happiness and excitement when they see that they've got reviews from readers. So please, think about leaving reviews and comments for your favorite fanfic writers, and appreciate what they do for you. They are taking time out of their busy lives to write and publish a fic for you to read, for free, out of their own love of the characters or the show/movie/book or just a love of writing. Give them some love back- it will encourage them. They deserve it, and they need it, and they will appreciate it.**

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

AEW: Sam R U there

AEW: Sammy

SamWin: What, Aly?

AEW: can I go see a movie after we R done at the library

SamWin: Who with?

AEW: Elle & Jane, J's sis will take us

SamWin: Ask Dean.

AEW: I did but he's not answering! I need to know like NOW! The movie starts in like 30 min!

AEW: PLZ SAM!

SamWin: Calm down, Aly. Wait a minute.

SamWin: I can't reach him either. What are you going to see?

AEW: Mean Girls. It's a comedy.

SamWin: All right, you can go. Text me when you get there. And answer your phone!

AEW: THANX SAMMY U R THE BEST! XXXOOO

AEW: Just got here, going into theater. Turning phone off 4 now

AEW: Sam R U there

SamWin: Yes.

AEW: Can I go get something to eat with them? Janes sis said she would buy us dinner

SamWin: Where are you going to eat? Text me when you get to the restaurant.

AEW: We R at Taco Bell across from the mall

SamWin: All right. Don't forget, your curfew is 8 pm.

AEW: K THX BAI

Backinblack: Aly where are you?

your phone better be on and charged, little girl.

 _-1 missed call from Dean Winchester-_

Backinblack: YOU ARE LATE

answer the phone

– _1 missed call from Dean Winchester-_

SamWin: Alyson, where are you? You were supposed to be home 20 minutes ago.

 _-1 missed call from Sam Winchester-_

 _-1 missed call from Dean Winchester-_

Backinblack: answer your damn phone!

If you don't answer your phone or my texts in the next 5 minutes I wil drive over there and carry you out over my shoulder.

AEW: Dean Im sorry my ringer got turned off and its really loud here

Im sorry

Backinblack: YOU ARE LATE LITTLE GIRL

GET YOUR BUTT HOME RIGHT NOW

AEW: I said I was SORRY DEAN!  
WERE IN THE CAR!  
IM NOT THE ONE DRIVING  
CALM DOWN

Backinblack: Don't be a smartass. Home, now!

SamWin: Where are you?

AEW: We went to the mall after we ate. Its just across the street

SamWin: Did you ask if you could go to the mall?

AEW: No, did I have to

SamWin: What do you think, young lady?

AEW: Geez Sam control freak much

SamWin: Watch your mouth. Are you on the way home?

AEW: YES SAM! GEEZ!

SamWin: Lose the attitude!

Backinblack: We are going to have A Talk when you get home. Count on it.

AEW: AW MAN! WHATS THE BIG DEAL WE JUST RAN OVER TO THE MALL!

Backinblack: You're now 40 minutes late, you didn't answer our phone calls or texts, and you went to the mall without asking. You're in trouble, little girl.

AEW: THIS SUX

Backinblack: Lose the attitude

SamWin: Are you almost home?

AEW: YES SAM

SamWin: I suggest you cool it, since you're in trouble with both of us.

AEW: SAMMMM

IM SORRYYYY

SamWin: We'll talk when you get home.

As I walked up the sidewalk, the front door opened. Sam stood there, looking out at me and I could tell by the set of his jaw that he was angry. As I came up the stairs, he opened it wider and held it out for me. He stepped back as I came in and then closed the door behind me.

Dean was already in the entrance way waiting for me as I walked in. He held out his hand. "Give me your phone," he said.

"I'm sorry-" I started, apologetically.

He over-rode me. "Did you hear what I just _said?_ Give me your phone!"

I sighed and opened my purse. As I dug around, a lipstick fell out onto the floor. It rolled over by Sam's feet and he bent down and picked it up.

"Luscious Lips Deep Dark Red," he read out loud off the side of the tube and then looked up at me, frowning, "Lipstick, Aly?"

I looked at him. "I-I wanted to try it!" I said defensively.

Sam looked at the tube again. "You're a little too young to-"

"Sam, forget the lipstick!" Dean yelled, _"Give me_ your damn _phone!"_ He stared at me expectantly.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down and dumped my purse out onto the cushion. Then I looked up at Dean, swallowing nervously. He was going to kill me.

"It's not here," I said quietly.

 _"SON OF A-"_

The doorbell rang, interrupting him.

Sam walked over and opened the door. I got up and stood next to him.

Jane stood on the porch holding my phone. "It was in the back seat," she said, smiling at me.

"Thanks Jane," I said gratefully, "See you later."

"Bye, Aly. You're so fetch!" she said, quoting a line from the movie. We both laughed.

Sam shut the door as she walked down the steps. He turned to me with a confused look on his face. "Fetch?" he asked.

"It's from the movie," I said.

"Oh."

I turned around and Dean came over and took my phone out of my hand.

"I was _going_ to give it to you!" I exclaimed, "You don't have to be so _grabby!"_

"Little girl, I have had _enough_ of your attitude!" he snapped, swatting my butt. "You're in deep enough trouble as it is!"

" Ow! Sor _-ry!"_ I muttered sulkily, dropping my eyes to the floor.

Dean glared at me. "Keep digging, kid," he said, his voice dropping a notch.

"Aly, come over here and let's sit down," Sam said calmly. I walked over to the sofa and sat down and he perched on the arm of the overstuffed recliner that was next to the sofa.

Dean stood on the other side of the coffee table, his arms folded. "You'll get your phone back in a week. You can have it at school but it goes to one of us as soon as you come in the door," he said, "You're also grounded from going out for a week."

"But- I have that project that I'm working on. We have to meet at the library again next week!"

"Then one of us will take you there and bring you home as soon as you're done. No socializing," Sam said.

"You mean you'll take me there and then wait around until we're done?" I looked back and forth at them in horror. How embarrassing!

"Yes," Sam said.

"Why is that a problem?" Dean asked.

"Because you'll be hanging around the stacks like a creeper!" I said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No one is going to be doing that. I love the library, I'd just as soon do research or find a book to read while I'm waiting for you. No creeping on anyone."

"Now, let's discuss what you did wrong," Dean said, "You didn't answer your phone or our texts- _several times-"_

"My phone was in my purse and the ringer got turned off by accident!" I protested.

"Fine, I'll give you that," Sam said, "You're still learning how to use your phone. Let this be a lesson to you to always check to make sure the ringer is on and loud enough that you can hear it, okay?"

"Okay, Sam," I agreed.

"You didn't think once to check your phone just because, or to check the time?" Dean asked.

"No, we were, uh, busy." I blushed a little, looking down at my hands.

"Too busy to look at your phone?" Sam asked, "Aly?" he prompted after waiting a long moment.

"We were...watching Jane's sister. She was flirting with this guy and it was really funny..."

"Oh, my God!" Dean threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes, "You couldn't check your phone because you were watching 2 teenagers flirting? Aly, this is ridiculous."

"Well excuse me!" I said defensively, "We were having fun!"

"Was this at the mall or Taco Bell?" Sam looked at me.

"Uh- the mall," I squirmed, feeling guilty. I knew I was supposed to ask to do something like that and I hadn't. I had just gone with what my friends wanted to do.

"And why did you think it would be okay to go to the mall? It was probably getting close to your curfew when you left the restaurant. You messaged me that you were at Taco Bell at..." Sam pulled out his phone and scrolled through the messages, "6:54. Assuming it took you about half an hour to eat, that has you leaving and going to the mall at around 7:25. And, it takes about 10 minutes to get to the mall from there and 20 minutes to get home from the mall if there's no traffic," he raised his eyebrows, "Why did you think that you could go to the mall and make it home in time?"

"I- I wasn't thinking about that," I admitted.

"Of course not!" Dean exclaimed, "You just did what you wanted without thinking ahead, as usual."

"I did _not!"_ I said defensively, tears coming to my eyes, "You're mean!"

"Aly, you know that you're supposed to ask permission to do something like that. And you know that you're not supposed to break curfew," Sam said seriously, "This seems deliberate."

"What do you mean? You think I did this on _purpose?_ Why would I do something like this on purpose to get in trouble with you guys? That's the _last_ thing I want, having _you two_ breathing down my neck!" I was stunned that he would think that.

"I think it was more that she knew _exactly_ what time it was, she was doing the wrong thing and she just- didn't- _care._ Because she does whatever she _wants,"_ Dean narrowed his eyes at me.

"I- I was…that didn't…." I said, squirming under my brother's scrutiny, "I don't do that! And I _didn't_ know what time it was!"

"Listen, young lady, you can't just do what you want, when you want. There are rules and there are consequences when you break those rules. Having a cell phone and being able to go out with friends doesn't negate any of that," Sam said.

"I _know_ that!" I snapped, unable to help that my anger was rising. Sam had called me 'young lady.' It meant that he was angry too. I had to be careful.

"I don't think you do. I think you need a reminder," Dean said.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad's punishment for breaking curfew has always been a butt whipping," Sam said, "I always thought that was a little harsh, but now I see why he did it. It's important that you be home on time."

"You're already grounding me and taking away my cell phone!" I protested.

"Yes and let's look at what you did wrong again, shall we?" Sam said holding up his hand. He ticked off each item as he said it, "One, you didn't answer our texts or our calls, even though it's a rule that you are supposed to…two, you went to the mall without asking for permission, which is another rule broken...and three, you broke curfew. By 40 minutes, Aly, 40!"

"Curfew is important, Alyson," Dean said, "We need to make sure you're home and safe in the evenings."

They both stared at me and I stared back at them.

"Go to your room," Dean finally said to me, "I'll be in in a few minutes."

 _"Why?"_

He gaped at me. "You're asking why? Would you rather I spank you right here?"

"No! I don't want you to spank me at _all!"_ I said angrily, stomping my foot and realizing that that was childish. So much for acting like I was a teenager.

"Well, new rule: You break curfew, you've earned yourself a spanking. Maybe next time you'll keep a better eye on the time."

"This sucks!" I stood up and stomped past Sam, who grabbed my arm.

"Watch it with the language and the attitude, Aly," he said sternly.

I tried to yank my arm away from him. "Get off me!" I snapped.

Sam pulled me closer to him and then landed a hard swat on my butt. Because Sam rarely spanked me, I always forgot how hard and big his hand actually was.

"OW!" I shrieked, glaring at him.

"Maybe you need a spanking from both of us," he said in a hard voice.

"No, Sam, I'm sorry!" I whined. I did not want his huge hand smacking my butt any more!

After a long moment of him staring at me and me staring back, he let go of my arm. "Go to your room," he said sternly.

I tried not to stomp as I went to my room. Why did they have to be like this about curfew? Why did they have to be so overprotective? It made me feel like they still saw me as a little kid and I wasn't anymore- I was 11! I hated it sometimes.

Dean came into my room a few minutes later and leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms and looking at me.

"Aly, I could let it go if you were 10 minutes late and coming from just Taco Bell. But you went somewhere else without asking us first and you were 40 minutes late. Do you know how worried we were?"

"No," I said, folding my hands together in my lap.

"Once again, we need to be able to trust that you're going to do what we tell you. The rules are there for a reason. If you're supposed to answer our phone calls or texts right away, there's a reason for it. And it's not just that we're being over-protective. You know what we hunt, right?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah."

"When you go somewhere without asking permission or even letting us know, and we can't get in touch with you, the first thing we think is that something might have happened to you. Because we know what's out there."

"Oh," I said, "Sorry."

"Well, sorry ain't gonna cut it," he shifted his weight, "You're expected to follow the rules, not just do whatever you want. That tells me that either you're not taking them seriously or that you just don't care."

"I _do_ care about the rules," I insisted, "and I _do_ take them seriously."

"Then you should take breaking them just as seriously. You need to realize that if you break the rules there are going to be consequences and you're going to have to face those consequences without throwing a fit about them. And you need to start taking responsibility for your actions and show me that I can trust you."

"I _am_ responsible!" I said hotly, "and you _can_ trust me, honest!"

He shook his head. "Not at the moment, I can't. You've shown me tonight that I can't trust that you're going to do what you're told."

"The ringer on my phone got turned off, that's not my fault! And I..I just forgot to check the time!" I exclaimed defensively.

"And _that's_ what I mean about taking responsibility, Aly! You should have been checking the time _and_ your phone and _not_ gone off to the mall without asking! You know _better_ than that, little girl!" He glared at me and a muscle in his jaw twitched. He was getting angry again. And Pissed-Off Dean would be harder on my butt than Calm Dean.

I jumped up and clenched my fists to hide my nervousness. "Stop calling me that! I 'm not a little girl!" I shouted.

He stepped close to me. "You will _lower_ your voice," he said in a hard tone, "And you will _lose_ the attitude. _NOW!"_

"YOU lose the attitude!" I snapped. I don't know why I said it, I was angry and I knew that he was right in everything he said, but I didn't want to admit it. I remembered how seriously Dad had taken curfew with both Dean and Sam and how much trouble they would get in when they came in late. I had no excuse, but I was still chafing under their rules and overprotectiveness.

Dean's eyes got big for a second and then his face got hard.

"That's it," he growled, grabbing my wrist. He turned me and landed a couple of solid swata that had me stumbling forward.

"Ow!" I whined, trying to move out of his reach.

He let go of me and sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. He went over and opened the door, calling, "Sam!"

Sam came to the door with his finger tucked into a book. "Yeah?"

"Deal with this," Dean gestured at me, "I- I'm too angry right now, I can't."

Sam looked at me disapprovingly, shaking his head and I crumbled a little on the inside. I didn't want Sam to be upset with me but mostly, I didn't want Sam to punish me. He didn't do that!

"Be right back," Sam said and he walked away. He came back a moment later without the book and walked into the room. Dean turned and left, closing the door.

Sam came over to the bed and looked at me. "Well?" he said, "Come here."

Tears came to my eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry!" I pleaded as he took my wrist, "I don't- I mean –"

"Enough, Aly," he said, pulling me over to him and sitting on the edge of my bed. He turned me over his lap, his long legs so tall that my feet came off the floor and I was dangling over his knees, feeling like I was all of about 4 years old.

"You will _obey_ the rules...You will _check_ your cell phone when you are _out._.. you will _check in_ with us when you are _supposed to_...You will _not_ go somewhere without _asking_ _for permission_... you will _answer_ our calls and texts...you will be _aware_ of the time and you will. _Not. Break. Curfew!"_ As he lectured, he spanked me, the swats emphasizing certain words.

Every inch of my bottom was stinging after just a few swats from his huge paw and tears started rolling down my face.

"Oww, Sam!" I whined, "I'm sorry!" I blurted ou,. "I'm sorry, Sam! I won't be late again! Please-" I did _not_ want him to spank me anymore, and now his palm came down on the undercurve of my bottom, a couple last times.

He rested his hand on my back as my chest heaved.

"You are going to obey the rules from now on," he said in a stern voice.

"Y-yes S-Sam," I sobbed out.

He lifted me up to sit on his lap and I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest. I hated when Sam spanked me. His spankings were usually short and quick and I cried more because of the guilt that I felt than the actual pain. I hated feeling like I had disappointed him.

"I'm suh-sorry," my chest hitched.

"You need to apologise to Dean for giving him grief," Sam told me.

"Okay," I sniffled, and tucked my legs under me, snuggling further into his lap. I didn't want to get up. I felt him stroking the back of my head.

"I want you to do the right thing and think before you act. Can you do that?" he looked down at me.

"I'll try, Sam," I said.

We snuggled for a few more minutes and then he patted my back and said, "It's late, you should get ready for bed."

I got up off his lap and he stood up. He left the room and I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I went to find Dean.

He was in the kitchen, leaning down into the fridge. He stood up and closed the door with his hip, twisting the cap off of a bottle of beer. He saw me and put the bottle on the counter, opening his arms to me. I stepped into them and hugged him.

He held me tightly. "Having you go out on your own is new to us," he said, "And it's scary enough as it is. When you don't answer our texts or calls that makes it even scarier. Keep that in mind from now on, okay? All of our rules and everything are about keeping you safe. We're not trying to make it harder on you, you know?"

That made me feel bad for how I had been acting earlier. "I'm sorry, Dean," I said, "I will take it seriously from now on and be responsible."

"Good girl," he said, kissing the top of my head, "You ready for bed?"

"Yeah," I said. He walked with me to my room and then Sam came in too. They both tucked me in and I'd be lying if I said I minded it. Even though I was feeling like I was not a kid anymore and that I was growing up, it was still nice to be hugged and tucked in at bedtime sometimes.


End file.
